Prince Aster
“Your Highness!” -Rea running into Aster in the palace library. Background Prince Aster is the only son of King Ray and Queen Cresenta. He lives in the Summer Palace with his parents and younger sister, Starlaya. He is skillful with a sword and knows how to train his recruits. He is also training to become king. Appearance and Personality "He was dressed in a black tunic with golden stars trailing around his upper body. He had brown hair and soft brown eyes." Aster is a very handsome prince with dark hair and eyes that could make a girl melt. He dresses in fine tunics and carries himself well. Aster appears to like books because Rea finds him searching the bookshelves in the library. Relationships Aster and Rea get off to a rough start. The prince seems to be interested and attracted in Rea, but she isn't as quick to feel the same emotions. Rea isn't used to being around royals and has been warned about them not hanging around her kind: peasants. Aster eventually does her a favor, but that resolves into another heated discussion. No one is quite sure how their relationship will end up. Will they be friends or enemies? Aster and his sister, Starlaya, appear to take each other for granted. They agree on most of the same things, but tease each other more than anything. They both act the same, too. Quotes “Only swordplay...What? I was just trying to lighten the mood. You’re making them rather uncomfortable with your grim expression and tight words.” ''(Aster speaking to Starlaya.) ''“A good one, I hope and you’re not helping any.” ''(Aster speaking to Starlaya.) ''“She’s really good.” ''(Aster talking to Starlaya about Rea.) ''“Looks like we got a soldier’s daughter on our hands.” ''(Aster talking about Rea.) ''“Perhaps, but I have faith in her.” ''(Aster talking about Rea.) ''“Cat got your tongue?” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Same as you. Looking for a good book. At least I assume that’s why you’re here. You weren’t spying on me were you?” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Huh, I never knew there was such a crime against those things. After all, if a girl like you can read a book and “hang” out with someone like Rainy, then can’t I, too?” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Now I think you’ve gone far enough! As you might remember ''I’m the royal here, not you!” (Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Now you’re just acting like Rainy, holding your head up high like that.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Trust me, I’ve noticed a lot in the past few days. She’s made sure of that.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“No, that’s not what I meant and if you would have let me finish I was going to say that I would help you.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Hey, now! I may be a royal, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a helpful person.” “Just let me take care of it.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“No problem, Red.” ''(Aster giving Rea her new nickname.) ''“I appreciate this, father. In more ways than you can imagine.” “I didn’t mean to frighten you." ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Hey, don’t get so upset! I was trying to do you a favor and wouldn’t you say I kept my word?” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Fine then. Your loss.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Yeah, Red?” “As you wish. Only if I get something in return.” (Aster speaking to Rea.) “Red, I’m sorry. You’re right. We should read the journal tonight just like my father had advised. He says time is running short and…” “Hey, now. If anyone is to be scared it’s the bad guys you are going to defeat. If we come across some. You have determination and strength in you. I’ve seen it. You handle your sword really well in practice and conquered my sister, which is almost impossible, I can assure you. You’re capable, Red, and I believe in you.” “You’re worth it, Red.” “No! I don’t want to hear that lame excuse again! You are more than that, Red. Can’t you see it? You are our hope.” ''“Well I see you as a good thing. I believe in you, so why can’t you believe in yourself?” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“You are impossible.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“I know. And you assume too much. Sometimes you just have to let things go. Live in the moment.” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''“Tell me one thing I did that was wrong!” ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''"I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to know what's bothering you." ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) ''"Perhaps not, but I'm willing to give it a try!" ''(Aster speaking to Rea.) Category:Characters Category:Royals